This invention relates to play sets and, more particularly, to play sets to be utilzed with toy action figures.
There are many and varied toy action figures available to the modern child. For example, there are toy action figures depicting spacemen, robots, monsters, aliens, soldiers and many other beings which children conceive as adventurous. One important type of toy action figures now available involves figures which depict warriors and other characters from the ancient mythical fables or the present day stories derived from those fables. Such action figures include the men, the various beings with whom they associated, the beasts and monsters they encountered, and all of the other characters from those stories and fables.